


savage water of sorcery

by rovio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovio/pseuds/rovio
Summary: Chris needs to make up for his horrifying faux pas in every way he can think of, and he's going to start with getting Yuuri off so good he'll forget the whole incident.





	savage water of sorcery

**Author's Note:**

> For [yurionicefans'](http://yurionicefans.dreamwidth.org/) weekly prompt "tequila".

Yuuri downs tequila like it's water and bites into his slice of lime like it's offended him personally. It's fascinating to watch and at this point, Chris is hoping rather desperately that Yuuri would bite his neck, or wrist, or shoulder, or any part really instead of that stupid fruit. 

"What?" Yuuri asks, licking his damp lips and peering at him through his disheveled hair, and there's only so much Chris can take before he snaps. He's watched Yuuri for days now, waiting for the Tallinn Trophy to be over because fucking in the middle of a competition is just asking for trouble.

Chris grabs the medal hanging from Yuuri's neck and pulls. Yuuri doesn't resist, he just gets on his feet and leans across the table and the alarming number of empty glasses on it. His eyes are still sharp behind his glasses and fixed on Chris, and if Chris didn't know any better, he'd think Yuuri is stone-cold sober. 

Chris should've offered him a drink years ago.

"I said, would you like to go to my room? It has such a lovely view." Not as lovely as you would look like on my bed. Chris isn't drunk enough to say that aloud but he's sure Yuuri gets the message anyway.

Yuuri's lips quirk and Chris wants to kiss him. "Okay. Just for the view."

 

Yuuri is on him the second they're in his room. He pushes Chris against the door and drops down on his knees, literally tearing the pants open and if that isn't the hottest thing Chris has ever seen, it's at least in the top three. The tiny part of his brain that still thinks mourns for the buttons he's sure he'll never find. The rest of him couldn't care less even if it tried because Yuuri's mouth is hot and wet on his cock, heavy hands keeping his hips still.

"Oh god," Chris chokes out when Yuuri swallows him down. 

He's wondered about it sometimes, if anyone has ever managed to cross the distance Yuuri seems to deliberately put between himself and everyone else. Apparently the answer is a very emphatic _yes_. There's nothing virginal or hesitant about the way Yuuri sucks cock, tongue curling around the shaft and cheeks hollowing.

And then he's pulling away and Chris whines, hand reaching out to sink into his hair. 

All in all, it's really quite unfortunate that he forgets the bottle he's still holding.

 

"I'm so, so sorry," he says a few minutes later, kneeling between Yuuri's legs. His cock is back in his pants and softening out of sheer mortification. "Can I get you anything? Ice? Pain killers?" 

Something to kill Chris with?

"No, it's fine." It's _not_ fine. Yuuri's sitting on the bed, fingers touching his head gingerly, and clearly Chris is the worst fuck ever. "You didn't hit me very hard."

Chris closes his eyes and grimaces, the dull sound of a bottle meeting Yuuri's skull repeating in his mind like the worst earworm in the world. "I can't believe I did that at all. I'm so sorry. I swear I'm usually a lot better at this."

"It's fine," Yuuri repeats and pats Chris' bowed head as if he's petting a dog. It's oddly comforting. "Unless you want to stop. Do you?"

Chris lifts his head and Yuuri's palm slides down to cradle his jaw. "Don't _you_? I hit you with a tequila bottle."

"It was a small bottle." Yuuri shrugs and grins, eyes crinkling at the corners adorably. "Lucky that we didn't drink champagne."

Chris vows to buy the most expensive bottle of the finest champagne the hotel has to offer and send it to Yuuri's room as soon as they're done. He needs to make up for his horrifying faux pas in every way he can think of, and he's going to start with getting Yuuri off so good he'll forget the whole incident.

"I didn't drink _that_ much," Yuuri says and Chris realizes he said the last part aloud. Damn. Yuuri's fingers slide into his hair and he yanks Chris' head back until he's staring straight into Yuuri's eyes. "You're welcome to try though."

Chris knows a challenge when he hears one and he does have a lot to make up for. "Lean back, please?"

Yuuri lets go of his hair to shrug off his jacket and the medal and throw them on the floor, and then he sinks on the bed with a satisfied sigh, suddenly seemingly boneless. It's been a long few days so Chris can sympathize.

Still on his knees, he gets his hands on Yuuri's belt. It and the buttons open with a practiced flick of a wrist, and Chris manages to resist the sliver of pale skin and the trail of dark hair showing between Yuuri's shirt and pants. With any luck he'll get a chance to explore them later.

"Lift up?" 

Yuuri does, and Chris drags his pants and briefs past his frankly amazing ass. He hopes the stars will align right and he'll get to indulge in it later too, in great detail and from various angles. He's been staring at it for a long, long time and the mere thought of getting to finally touch it has him hardening again. 

Chris tugs Yuuri's clothes past his ankles and asks, "Do you want to keep your socks on?" 

He's fucked enough fellow athletes to know to ask. He doesn't want to sabotage anyone's career or competition rituals by accident.

"No, you can take them off," Yuuri hums, wiggling his toes. 

Chris peels the socks off carefully, mindful of the damage he knows is hiding under them. The arch of Yuuri's bare, bruised, bandaged feet would make angels weep and Chris presses a kiss on his ankle. 

And then above his ankle, a kiss after kiss until Chris is climbing on the bed and bowing over Yuuri's half-hard cock.

It's a nice cock, a _fantastic_ cock even, and Chris takes it in his hand and opens his mouth greedily. This is honestly his favorite part of giving head, the feel of another man's cock hardening and filling his mouth until it feels like he's choking on it. 

Yuuri buries a hand in his hair and Chris moans encouragingly. Taking the hint, Yuuri twists his fingers, a sharp and delicious pain shooting through Chris from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. 

He wants this to be good for Yuuri but he's selfish enough to want to enjoy it too.

Chris looks up, lips stretched around the hard cock, and meets Yuuri's dark eyes. He's propped up on one arm, shirt looking considerably less crisp than before, and his gaze drops from Chris' watering eyes to his mouth. Maybe it's a thing for him and if so, Chris is perfectly happy to give it to him. 

He makes a show of it, pulling back until only the head is resting on his tongue. Yuuri's breath hitches and his grip tightens. It's definitely a thing then, and Chris doesn't have as much of a plan as a scorching hot mental image of Yuuri's come painting his face. 

Fuck. 

It goes straight down to Chris' cock and he's leaking in his underwear already. Stamina isn't his strongest point but maybe Yuuri will forgive him that too if Chris gets him off first. 

He swallows Yuuri down until there's nothing left to take and his throat convulses around the thick shaft. Yuuri makes a noise even louder than the wet sounds of Chris sucking his cock and pulls his hair, and that makes Chris moan and Yuuri pulls even harder. It's like an endless, erotic feedback loop which breaks only when Chris lets go of Yuuri's hips and lets him fuck his mouth for real.

On his hands and knees above Yuuri, there's nothing to thrust against. Chris is desperate for friction and absolutely sure he won't need it to come. He's so close already, pants soaked in precome and tears spilling from his eyes to mix with the spit and come dribbling down his chin. 

This isn't how he imagined the night would go but he's not going to complain. He's a mess and he hopes Yuuri loves it even half as much as he does.

"I'm close," Yuuri says suddenly, voice rough and tight, and yanks Chris back by his hair. Why Yuuri is being so polite and doesn't just come down Chris' throat when it's clear they both want it, Chris doesn't know, but it certainly works in his favor.

"Come on my face," he says immediately, closing his eyes. " _Please_."

Yuuri inhales sharply and untangles his fingers from Chris' hair, and then the first spurt of hot come hits Chris' cheek. There should be someone here to take a picture of this, Chris thinks distantly, to document all the things he can't see with his eyes closed. 

Luckily he has a good imagination. In his mind Yuuri's back arches, his hips flex and he holds his own cock in his hand and looks _beautiful_. The slick head of his cock rubs against Chris' lips but never pushes in, spreading his come on them instead.

Yuuri's muffled moan goes through Chris like electricity and he lets go too, coming in his pants with a hoarse shout he's certain the people staying in the next room can hear.

Oh well, that's unfortunate for them. Or perhaps inspiring.

When Chris manages to peel his eyes open again, he finds himself spread all over Yuuri who's petting his head gently again. He should get up and wash his messy face, but he doesn't want to move. He lets his trembling muscles relax, trusting that Yuuri will shove him off if he's too heavy.

"Apology accepted," Yuuri murmurs into his hair. Chris can hear the smile in his voice. "And you can hit me with the bottle again if this is how you make up for it."

"Or perhaps I could _not_ hit you with anything and still do this again?" Chris lifts his face from Yuuri's chest and okay, he needs to buy him a new, clean shirt too in addition to that champagne bottle. "Or anything you want, really, if you're still interested."

The look on Yuuri's face says he's definitely interested and Chris shivers, delighted. They really should've started drinking together years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the quote: _O tequila, savage water of sorcery, what confusion and mischief your sly, rebellious drops do generate_. - Tom Robbins


End file.
